Typically, a conventional zipper fastener system generally includes a slider, a pull-tab, a first set of teeth, a second set of teeth that engage with the first set of teeth, an insertion pin, and a retainer box positioned adjacent to and receiving the insertion pin. These components are attached to one or more pieces of material, whereby the slider engages the first set of teeth to the second set of teeth. The insertion pin is positioned in the slider and received in the retainer box. The slider is slid away from the retainer box and interlocks the first set of teeth and the second set of teeth.
It is known that bags and jackets use two sliders in a zipper fastener system to make for easy retrieval of items in the middle of the zipper fastener system. However, these known systems require specific modification along ends of the known zipper fastener system, such that the ends are tucked and secured by stitching.
There is a need for a zipper fastener system having connection sections attached to independent pieces that may be secured to and removed from each other utilizing two sliders, such that, when the connection sections are secured to each other, the two sliders permit an access opening of variable length and location along the connection sections and permit adjustments from either side of the zipper fastener system.